


Eight Full Hours of Sleep

by qtkenobi



Series: Writer's Block challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Response, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "it's time to focus on Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, the other two magic schools seen in Goblet of Fire. Anything goes for the topic or focus, so long as it relates to those two schools."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Full Hours of Sleep

Neville smiled as he walked into the greenhouse, forgetting about the nervousness building in his chest for a moment. The Herbology department at Durmstrang was incredibly impressive to him, especially because the cold weather plant species that had to be specially imported at Hogwarts were native to area surrounding the Scandinavian school. It made him feel much more confident and excited about his new role as teaching assistant.

After wandering through the greenhouse and inspecting everything closely, Neville sat down behind the tiny desk at the back and waited for his students to arrive. While he waited, he wrote a quick letter to Professor McGonagall, thanking her for the part she played in his hiring – she’d given Neville a stunning reference, one that no potential employer could ignore.

“The castle is beautiful,” Neville wrote. “Not nearly as large as Hogwarts, though you could probably guess that I prefer it. I’m much less likely to get lost here at Durmstrang. Although I’ve heard other professors talking about plans to expand the building; since they began allowing Muggleborn students, enrolment has increased greatly and this might be the last year that they can fit everyone in comfortably. I think it’s fantastic that they’ve become more inclusive. Strange that they can be so accepting of Muggleborns so soon after being completely against them, especially since the school is still run so traditionally.”

Neville finished up his letter, rolled it up, and tied it shut with a small, red ribbon. Students began coming in, so he tucked it into his robes, hoping he’d remember to owl it over to McGonagall when class was over.

He stood up proudly, making certain his posture was straight. This was his only change to make a first impression. None of the professors or students at Durmstrang Institute knew him as “Neville Longbottom: walking disaster”, and this thought sent a rush of adrenaline throughout his body. He’d had eight full hours of sleep; he was ready for this.

“Good morning, students. I’m Professor Longbottom and I’ll be your Herbology teacher this year. I hope you all remembered to bring your earmuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Writer's Block challenge at HiH


End file.
